magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Kiora (Planeswalker)
Kiora è una nereide planeswalker che usa il mana blu e verde. Kiora venera i mostri marini delle profondità, in particolare leviatani e kraken. Per lei queste creature degli abissi incarnano le cose migliori che la vita può offrire e sono resistenti alle potenti forze della natura. La natura contrastante della sua magia, l'ha trasformata in un individuo particolare: apprezza la forza bruta, ma rispetta e ammira la forza della vita e dell'ingegno. È di natura calma e pacifica, una ragazza sognatrice che desidera le cose più strane e bizzarre. Figli degli Dei Dopo che gli Eldrazi iniziarono a vagare liberamente su Zendikar, Kiora viaggiò tra i piani per rafforzare la sua connessione con la magia degli oceani e raccogliere abbastanza potere da sconfiggere i tre titani che stavano devastando il suo mondo. Ossessionata dalla sua ricerca, Kiora non si preoccupa dei danni che potrebbe causare. Theros Arrivata su Theros alla ricerca delle creature marine del piano, Kiora evocò uno tsunami per poterle richiamare. L'onda si abbattè con violenza vicino a Meletis causando notevoli danni e attirando i tritoni che avvertirono una nuova fonte di potere nel loro regno e ne cercarono l'origine, trovando la planeswalker che cavalcava l'acqua sopra un leviatano gigante. Vedendola alcuni di essi credettero che fosse un araldo o un avatar di Thassa, dea del mare. Kiora non trovò le creature che cercava, ma al loro posto incontrò i marinidi, le cui teste spuntarono fuori dall'acqua sul suo percorso. La planeswalker pensò che avrebbe potuto ottenere alcune risposte e fermò il leviatano, li guardò e vide che alcuni di loro la guardavano con paura e soggezione. Chiese dove fosse. Uno dei tritoni si fece avanti e le rispose che era vicina a Meletis nel Mare Sirena. Kiora aggrottò la fronte e fece un gesto indicando tutto intorno: il mare, la terra e il cielo; poi fece nuovamente la sua domanda. Gli occhi di colui che le aveva risposto si spalancarono, mentre i suoi compagni iniziarono a mormorare tra loro che aveva scelto Nyx, su Thassa e qualcosa circa Il Silenzio. Il portavoce le rispose che lei era su Theros nel mondo dei mortali. Kiora sorrise ma non disse nulla, lasciò che continuassero a parlare tra loro comprendendo che alcuni pensavano fosse la loro dea. Chiese se avevano delle domande da farle e l'oratore le chiese chi fosse. Lei rispose se dubitasse davvero di lei e lui disse di no, che i tritoni erano sempre stati al suo servizio, ma chiese com'era possibile che lei sfidasse il Silenzio. La planeswalker chiese cosa indenteva e lui rispose che quando Krufix parlò le altre divinità si ritirarono a Nyx e che i mortali avevano chiamato la loro assenza il Silenzio. Spiegò che le preghiere non ottenevano risposte, che il cielo notturno era pieno di tenebre e stelle immobili. Disse che erano spaventati da tutto ciò. Kiora rispose che lei si muoveva con le correnti e che il Silenzio non la vincolava. Il tritone rispose che erano stati portati a credere che vincolasse tutti gli dei e uno dei suoi compagni aggiunse che era stato il crimine di un umano a provocare il Silenzio: l'uccisione dell'idra di Nylea, da parte della campionessa del sole. Terminò che tutto ciò non riguardava Thassa e che non aveva senso che loro soffrissero per colpa degli abitanti della terra ferma. Kiora comandò in silenzio al leviatano di abbassare la testa, poi indicò colui che le aveva risposto per primo e gli disse di andare con lei. Il leviatano si alzò nuovamente e i due poterono parlare in privato. La planeswalker gli chiese il suo nome e se credeva che lei fosse Thassa. Lui disse di chiamarsi Kalemnos e rispose di no perchè non credeva che Thassa avrebbe sfidato così sfacciatamente il più anziano degli dei. Kiora gli chiese chi pensava fosse allora e lui rispose che poteva essere un emissario della dea del mare, inviata a guidare i tritoni durante la sua assenza. Kiora chiese ancora cosa sarebbe successo quando la dea sarebbe tornata e lui rispose semplicemente che avrebbero scoperto realmente chi fosse. Kiora sorrise, disse che andava bene e poi chiese se voleva aiutarla. Kalemnos guardò il mostro marino così vicino ai suoi compagni che avrebbe potuto divorarli tutti in una volta sola poi acconsentì. La planeswalker disse che aveva cercato le possenti creature degli abissi ma che non aveva trovato nessuno. Il marinide rispose che il mare era vasto e che nemmeno loro conoscevano i suoi confini. Kiora disse di considerarla una missione da parte di Thassa e che avrebbero esplorato le profondità. Gridò agli altri marinidi di seguirla e il leviatano cominciò a muoversi. Chiese altre informazioni sulle creature del mare e Kalemnos cominciò a parlarle dei terribili mostri marini che appartenevano agli dei e che ubbidivano solo a essi. Stanca ma troppo orgogliosa per mostrarlo, Kiora guidò in silenzio ascoltando i racconti, il leviatano nuotava con tratti costanti, lontano dalla riva, verso il mare aperto e tutti i suoi segreti. Journey into Nyx: Godsend, Parte 2 Approfittando delle leggende del piano, Kiora prese in prestito varie identità mentre acquisiva sempre più potere. Una delle sue facciate fu quella del leggendario marinaio che si diceva avvesse viaggiato in tutta Theros e che fosse arrivato fino a Nyx. A causa di questa bugia, il suo percorso la portò a incrociarsi con quello di Ajani e Elspeth Tirel che la cercavano per le sue abilità, nella speranza che potesse aiutarli a raggiungere il Tempio del Mistero. Quando Ajani usò la sua magia per richiamare la leggendaria nave affondata, Kiora apparve dal profondo del mare insieme a essa e accettò di portarli a destinazione. Tuttavia, la nereide non aveva accettato di aiutarli per altruismo, ma per raggiungere il suo obiettivo e durante il viaggio fu molto attenta a non lasciarsi sfuggire nulla che avesse potuto allarmare i due planeswalker. L'inganno di Kiora venne rivelato quando raggiunsero la città sommersa di Arixmethes che in realtà era un'enorme kraken su cui era stata costruita la città e la nereide era intenzionata a ottenerlo per sé. Goccia per goccia Percependo l'arrivo di Thassa, Kiora lasciò Ajani e Elspeth sul Monsone e si gettò in acqua. La planeswalker lanciò una magia per nuotare più velocemente, le sue bracccia si allungarono con uno schiocco e si immerse nelle onde, l'ultima immagine daventi ai suoi occhi prima che le acque si chiusero su di lei fu il Grande Occhio, una delle tante forme della dea del mare, che fuoriuscì dalle acque e osservò tutti e tre i planeswalker e in particolare Elspeth. Kiora sapeva che la donna veniva chiamata la Traditrice, ma non aveva mai compreso i dettagli precisi del suo crimine dal momento che si era presentata come una divinità, non poteva fare molte domande ma si augurò che la presenza di Elspeth avrebbe distolto l'ira di Thassa abbastanza a lungo per permetterle di preparare la sua mossa. Kiora si immerse e andò sempre più in profondità, spinta tra le acque dal suo corpo allungato intorno a lei tutto diventò più oscuro, freddo e silenzioso. La pressione si fece enorme e l'acqua che entrava nelle sue branchie era incredibilmente gelida. Kiora percepì le grandi forme che si muovevano intorno, ma non poteva vedere nulla; l'oscurità era totale. Quando pensò che sarebbe dovuta tornare indietro, il suo palmo toccò la silenziosa superficie del fondo marino, si arrestò a testa in giù, disorientata per un momento, poi sorrise e iniziò a pronunciare la sua magia. Kiora emise un impulso di potere per richiamare gli enormi esseri che percepiva in movimento intorno a sè, si trattava delle creature che non aveva trovato al suo arrivo; i veri colossi delle profondità che Thassa teneva come bestiame nell'oceano profondo. Finalmente li aveva trovati e sebbene la dea del mare fosse vicina, era distratta e Kiora ne approfittò per parlare con i kraken e i leviatani e disse loro di ascoltarla, che non era la loro maestra ma che gli avrebbe dato la libertà. Le creature si mossero nelle profondità, risvegliandosi dal loro riposo in ascolto e Kiora si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare pensando che ottenere la loro attenzione era stato facile. La planeswalker attraversò la cieca eternità, raccolse l'essenza di ogni bestia marina che avesse mai chiamato propria, attirò a sè quelle essenze, una dopo l'altra e le manifestò nei mari di Theros. Lo sforzo fu immenso, ma nuove forme uscirono dall'oscurità e i loro fastidiosi schiocchi e brontolii la misero a dura prova, gli abitanti di quelle acque e i nuovi venuti la circondarono e scattarono, analizzando le creature intorno a loro cercando di determinare una gerarchia. Kiora pensò che andava bene e poi disse loro che erano rimasti dormienti troppo a lungo, ma che ora erano stati risvegliati, che erano affamati, che erano suoi e potevano andare a nutrirsi. Il loro movimento eruppe intenso intorno a lei, che afferrò gli aculei di uno dei serpenti che aveva evocato e si strinse sul suo dorso durante la salita in superficie. Kiora pensò che non sapeva più a chi affidarsi per la buona sorte, per molti anni aveva rivolto segretamente preghiere a Cosi, la divinità ingannatrice dei tritoni di Zendikar, non aveva mai ritenuto se stessa ingannatrice, un membro devoto del culto, ma aveva rivolto le sue preghiere a quelle divinità e aveva disprezzato in silenzio i seguaci di Emeria e Ula. Si disse che era stata una sciocca, quelle tre divinità erano false e si erano rivelate essere ricordi contorti dei tre titani Eldrazi. Valutò che forse era quello il motivo per cui non aveva più timore delle divinità e per cui si accingeva ad affrontare una dea infuriata: rivolgere le preghiere agli dei, secondo lei, era il destino delle persone che non ne avevano mai affrontato uno. I flussi divennero più leggeri e Kiora potè infine osservare l'esercito che aveva radunato; imponenti creature da decine di mondi che nuotavano insieme con l'ordine di un'armata ben addestrata. Emersero in quella che sembrava una superficie ribollente e Kiora scese dal dorso del serpente. In lontananza vide Thassa sotto forma di tritone, in piedi sul ponte del Monsone e si stizzì anche se non aveva più bisogno della nave e accettava che Elspeth e Ajani viaggiassero fino ai confini del mondo, non avrebbe mai permesso a Thassa di averla vinta. La planeswalker ordinò a un calamaro nero gigante di emergere di fianco alla nave e il Monsone beccheggiò e ondeggiò per l'agitazione, Arixmethes ne ebbe abbastanza della vicinanza dei leviatani minori e si immerse, Kiora pensò che non aveva importanza, che lo avrebbe ritrovato ma prima doveva occuparsi di Thassa. La dea del mare scese dal ponte del Monsone e un'enorme onda lanciò la nave verso l'alto, con aggrappati Elspeth e Ajani e Kiora pensò che i due erano riusciti a convincere Thassa ad aiutarli a raggiungere la loro meta o almeno a farli ripartire. Sperò nella loro sopravvivenza, nonostante fossero esseri delle terre asciutte, sembravano a posto e la loro missione per ciò che ne sapeva lei sembrava onorevole; li salutò con un gesto prima che scomparissero nei cieli, sospinti dalla grande onda. Nel frattempo Thassa assunse diverse forme e volteggiò sull'acqua verso di lei e infine prese la forma di tritone con in mano il bidente, la sua arma emblematica e suo simbolo di dominio sul mare. Kiora capì che sarebbe stata una dura lotta. Il mare ribollì mentre altri kraken si radunavano da tutti i mari di Theros in risposta al richiamo della dea del mare e in lontananza Arixmethes ruppe le acque con la sua mole enorme. In confronto a lui i kraken più grandi sembravano pesci d'acqua dolce. Thassa urlò che non sarebbe riuscita a ottenerlo e Kiora rise e chiamò a sè i suoi titani mentre la dea del mare faceva lo stesso; Thassa aveva un dominio superiore del mare, quindi Kiora si concentrò sul mantenere stabile la sua posizione e attese che la dea si avvicinasse. Thassa e i suoi alleati sollevarono un'onda imponente mentre il bidente della dea era puntato verso Kiora e un'ondata di acqua salata e di carne si gettò sull'esercito della planeswalker. Il serpente che lei stava cavalcando scalciò e si contorse, scattando di fronte a un'enorme piovra che riuscì ad avvolgerlo nei suoi tentacoli. Kiora si allontanò e improvvisamente vide apparire centinaia di tritoni e si chiese come avevano fatto a giungere fino a lì, Thassa diede il benvenuto ai suoi figli e ruggì con una voce che fece tremare le ossa della planeswalker, che sarebbero stati testimoni della caduta di quella finzione. Kiora capì che li aveva evocati utilizzando una grande quantità della sua forza, in modo che potessero vedere il loro combattimento e si chiese se si trattasse di orgoglio oppure se la dea ne avesse bisogno. Sicura che la potesse udire, Kiora chiese alla dea se la voleva sfruttare per ottenere qualcosa e se la loro fede in lei la preoccupasse così tanto. Thassa rispose che l'avrebbe ridotta in polvere. Kiora si chiese se la dea avesse bisogno della loro fede, se forse lei gliela aveva sottratta con la sua semplice parodia di Thassa e avesse avuto come conseguenza quella di indebolire la dea del mare per il loro combattimento. Il serpente di Kiora si fece strada non verso Thassa ma verso Arixmethes: Thassa doveva sconfiggerla per vincere ma a Kiora bastava solo creare un legame con la possente creatura. La planeswalker strinse leggermente il serpente, cercando di trovare l'equilibrio tra le forze del momento e quelle da utilizzare a breve. Il serpente si dimenò e si contorse immergendosi in profondità e saltando fuori dall'acqua, compiendo qualsiasi movimento per sfuggire agli attacchi e Kiora pensò che lei stava riuscendo a sfuggire agli attacchi, Thassa aveva al suo fianco tutti i kraken di Theros, tranne i pochi che era riuscita a convertire. Ma la planeswalker aveva portato con sè titani da una decina di mondi, esseri che la dea del mare non aveva mai nè affrontato, nè immaginato e molti di essi erano più grandi delle creature della dea, tutte tranne Arixmethes. Lentamente Kiora si rese conto che stava vincendo. Poi Arixmethes si fece strada attraverso la mischia facendo a pezzi o divorando i kraken provenienti da altri mondi, era inesorabile e Kiora notò che era grande almeno quanto Kozilek. Thassa stava cavalcando l'immensa creatura senza fatica, con il bidente in una mano, sorrise e disse che ora avrebbe imparato cosa succedeva a chi la sfidava e urlando Kiora replicò che sarebbe stata lieta di mostrare ai suoi seguaci come si poteva fare. La planeswalker capì che il momento era giunto, aprì la mano e raccolse ogni briciolo della sua forza negli antichi e apatici pensieri di Arixmethes, sentì gli altri suoi kraken iniziare a rallentare e vide anche alcuni di essi passare dalla parte di Thassa ma non le importò, niente era importante tranne Arixmethes, che aprì le sue enormi fauci grandi a sufficienza per ingoiare lei e il suo serpente in un solo boccone. Kiora e Thassa erano vicine come non lo erano mai state e lei poteva vedere ogni dettaglio sul volto della dea infuriata. Normalmente non avrebbe cercato di strappare un animale a chi lo comandava, non era la sua specialità; la sua non era proprio magia mentale, era più una magia di istinto e lei conosceva gli istinti del mare meglio di chiunque altro. Kiora inviò come pensiero alla creatura che non apparteneva a lei, ma nemmeno a Thassa e che lui aveva il controllo di sè stesso, che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e chiese se sarebbe accorso quando avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui. Le grandi fauci della possente creatura si chiusero nuovamente e Kiora osò sperare di avere una possibilità e continuò dicendogli di unirsi a lei e che aveva bisogno di lui. Non accadde nulla, la ressa intorno a loro si fece più tranquilla dopo che molti degli alleati di Kiora erano stati uccisi o sottomessi, Thassa la schernì e disse se pensava davvero di riuscire a sottrarre un kraken alla dea del mare, la dea usò la sua magia e il serpente di Kiora si tuffò con sorprendente velocità verso i tritoni radunati, Kiora urlò di no, ma il serpente che stava cavalcando non rispondeva più ai suoi ordini e lei potè solo assistere mentre la sua creatura sterminava un esercito di tritoni urlanti, divorandone a decine. A voce alta Thassa disse a Arixmethes che poteva vedere che per Kiora lui non contava nulla, che non era in grado di mettersi contro di lei e che quindi si scagliava contro i suoi fedeli. Dietro a Kiora metà dei suoi kraken si ribellarono, anche quelli di altri mondi e la dea del mare sollevò il bidente e scagliò contro Kiora e il suo serpente un'enorme onda per sopraffarla e "proteggere" i suoi seguaci. Il serpente si arrestò all'arrivo dell'onda, Thassa le stava permettendo di sconfiggere un'altra armata di seguaci prima che l'onda colpisse solo per rafforzare il suo messaggio. Kiora scosse con furia la sua creatura e alla fine esiliò il serpente nell'etere insieme agli altri kraken che si erano ribellati al suo volere e si gettò nell'oceano come un sasso per trasformare una bizzarra caduta in una controllata discesa. L'acqua iniziò spaventosamente a ritirarsi, il bidente di Thassa brillava ardentemente mentre la dea respingeva il mare in un grande globo simile a un vortice e un'arena; Thassa urlò che quello era il prezzo del tradimento e i suoi seguaci esulltarono. Kiora cadde in caduta e non nella discesa controllata che aveva cercato di fare, non percepì il suo esercito e capì che la dea li aveva sconfitti, scacciati o ripresi sotto il suo comando, sotto di lei un pozzo d'aria si aprì fino al vuoto e spietato fondo del mare, Kiora non credeva che Thassa le avrebbe permesso di toccare il fondale, la dea voleva chiaramente dare una dimostrazione ma lei non volle correre rischi e fece ciò che Thassa non sarebbe mai stata in grado di fare: fece crescere radici e piante da quel terreno che non aveva mai visto il sole, chiuse gli occhi e atterrò su un cuscino di vegetazione. Kiora sorrise pensando che era ancora viva ed era un buon inizio, tuttavia prima che potesse liberarsi dalle liane delle mani che fuoriuscivano dalla spuma, le acque invasero quella piccola foresta, la costrinsero a inginocchiarsi sul fondo mentre un muro d'acqua inondava completamente la foresta creata dalla magia della planeswalker. Kiora si sollevò. Intorno a lei vi erano macigni dalla superficie piatta come denti di un grande serpente. L'arena della dea del mare era diventata un anfiteatro, Thassa scese lungo la parete inclinata di fronte a lei cavalcando un'onda immacolata e i tritoni si radunarono intorno alla loro dea sporgendosi da quella parete d'acqua, formando un ammasso di silenziosi volti di disaprovvazione. Con la voce che rimbombava sull'intera distesa marina, Thassa disse a Kiora che aveva traviato il suo popolo, rapito i suoi figli, infangato il nome della sua devota Callafe e aiutato Elspeth la Traditrice. Kiora non si prese la briga di replicare a voce alta, il suo esercito era perduto, Arixmethes era tornato nelle profondità e nonostante le sue speranze, quella battaglia era terminata. Kiora cercò di raggiungere la parete d'acqua in movimento nella speranza di allontanarsi abbastanza per poter viaggiare verso un altro piano, ma Thassa scagliò il suo bidente con velocità impressionante e l'arma si rimpicciolì e si schiantò contro Kiora bloccandola su un macigno. Kiora giaceva immobile, con la superficie del bidente che le premeva sulla gola e Thassa disse che era patetica, Kiora avvolse le mani intorno all'impugnatura dell'arma e cercò di estrarre il bidente ma non ci riuscì. Soffocando cercò di raccogliere mana per un'ultima disperata magia e cercò di prendere tempo facendo continuare la dea a parlare. La planeswalker ansimò e disse che aveva ragione ed era stata una sciocca a credere di poterla sconfiggere e Thassa rise e replicò sarcastica che le sue parole erano gentili; si avvicinò a Kiora su un tappeto d'acqua in modo che i suoi piedi divini non toccassero il fondo melmoso e continuò dicendo che quella piccola tritona affermava che era stato sciocco far infuriare la dea del mare, dominatrice di ogni oceano sotto la superficie di Nyx. Kiora replicò che esistevano molti altri oceani, Thassa aggrottò la fronte e fece un movimento che conficcò il bidente ancora più nella roccia. Kiora non riuscì a respirare e si zittì. Vicina alla planeswalker, Thassa si abbassò e sussurrando con voce soffice chiese cosa intendesse dire, con la vista sempre più annebbiata lei non riuscì a rispondere e Thassa fece un movimento sprezzante con la mano e la presa del bidente sulla gola si allentò. Kiora tenne le mani salde sull'impugnatura dell'arma e la ringraziò. Thassa chiese se la ringraziava per quella lezione di umiltà. La magia silenziosa e disperata di Kiora giunse al punto chiave e la planeswalker svanì con l'arma della dea ancora stretta tra le mani. L'ultimo rumore che udì prima di scivolare tra un mondo e un altro fu l'urlo tormentato della divinità furiosa e in quel luogo tra i mondi, Kiora tenne stretto il bottino trafugato e rise. Referenze 'Rappresentata in' *Congedo di Kiora *Kiora, della Grande Onda *Tempio della Dea Fasulla 'Testi di colore' *Chimera delle Maree *Esplorare *Marinide Nyxiano *Onda Travolgente *Piovra Cacciadei 'Carte associate' *Seguace di Kiora Galleria Kiora2.jpg Kiora Atua1.jpg Curiosità *'Kia Ora' è il saluto maori (stammi bene), mentre Atua è il nome di un dio maori. *Kiora è comparsa per la prima volta in Duels of the Planeswalkers (2009). *Nel gennaio 2014, rispondendo a una domanda sul perchè Kiora non sia stata stampata col suo cognome, Mark Rosewater ha affermato che hanno scoperto in seguito che il nome completo era offensivo in un'altra lingua. Così, hanno deciso di non utilizzarlo più. *Doug Beyer ha dichiarato che "Atua" non è più parte del nome di Kiora. Categoria:Pers. Planeswalker